


Cat Craves a Lesson

by StarlightBellona



Series: Kara's Good Little Kitten [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Come Marking, Come Shot, Couch Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom Kara Danvers, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feelings Realization, Floor Sex, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, Loud Sex, Messy, Missing Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Stress Relief, Sub Cat Grant, Thigh sex, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Cat has earned some firm punishment at the hands of a very stressed Kara.(Takes place near the end of Season 1, Episode 9.)





	Cat Craves a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! It's taking me forever to watch more of the show because it keeps inspiring me to write smut!

“And _Kira,_ I was wrong.” Cat wiped her mouth with her handkerchief, kissing it with pouty lips. Was she trying to be cute? Either way, she had to know she was about to be severely punished for what she put Kara through today—and for saying her name wrong again like the stuck-up twat she was. “Now that I’ve seen you both in the same room, you look nothing like her.”

 _What. A. Bitch._ Kara took a deep breath, calming her nerves. Sure, Kara didn’t want Cat to know she was Supergirl, but the way she said they looked nothing alike was downright condescending. Cat must be forgetting her place. Or, knowing Cat, she remembered full well and wanted to get fucked hard for being a bad girl.

Kara’s annoyance quickly turned to anger at the thought of her pet’s defiance, and she was ready to give Cat what she was begging for—and then some. She certainly needed to blow off some steam, at least, and her boss was going to be subjected to her whims whether she was ready to or not.

Cat had put her through tons of stress today by making her think she had to quit her job if she didn’t admit to being Supergirl. But thankfully J’onn, the Martian Manhunter, took the form of Supergirl and said hi to Cat just moments ago with Kara in the room, so her alter ego’s identity was safe. That relief didn’t diminish her desire to demolish her disobedient vixen, of course.

“Do you remember our safeword?” Kara glowered at Cat as she sat on her couch. Kara’s cock was already rock hard and keen on destroying her exasperating boss.

Cat primly placed her handkerchief in her lap and daintily sipped from her little cup, then nodded as she set it down. “Starts with a K.” Her willful eyes met Kara’s, and it felt to Kara like her boss was all but daring her to conduct disciplinary action.

Kara grabbed her face with one hand and brought hers close, staring into her eyes with the fiercest gaze she could muster.

“Good, because you might need it tonight. Then again, a cum addict like you would likely take it all without a single word of protest.” She snatched the handkerchief out of Cat’s lap and set it on the cushion next to her. Cat’s eyes went wide and she froze, waiting for Kara to do as she pleased. Kara shoved her back into her couch pillows, then grabbed her hips and spun her around, leaning her over the couch, with the pillows beneath her thighs and pelvis propping her up. Her ass stared at Kara, beckoning her firm hand with an excited wiggle, begging for a harsh lesson.

“Fuck me!” Cat pleaded. Kara brought her hands to each clothed cheek, squeezing the soft flesh hiding beneath the skirt of her dress, making her pet quietly moan—lulling her into a false sense of comfort.

“You haven’t earned my cock yet, slut.” Kara pulled her hands away and smiled.

 _Smack!_ A most satisfying yelp filled Kara’s ears as her palm suddenly came across Cat’s left buttcheek. _Smack!_ Kara could see every hair on the back of Cat’s neck standing at attention. _Smack!_ This time, the other cheek, ready to share in its deserved punishment. Kara reached out with her senses, breathing in deeply through her nostrils at the faint smell of Cat’s pussy getting more wet with each passing second.

Kara eagerly rolled Cat’s tight dress up her thighs and past her hips, exposing her sexy black lacy panties and creamy cheeks. Her cock twitched, longing for the taste of her pussycat’s honey. She soaked in the sight for a few moments, in love with the sight of Cat’s wet underwear.

“Oh fuck, Kara… please….” Her pet spread her knees wide and moaned.

Kara let several seconds pass, building anticipation. She struggled as her erection tried to burst free of her clothing. She rubbed herself through her skirt, letting out a low moan. Cat visibly relaxed when she heard Kara, her thighs softening, and Kara got right up behind her on the couch and started humping. Her bulge ached as it slid across Cat’s wet undergarments, sending waves of pleasure shooting out through her body. She stared down in awe as Cat’s fluids leaked right through her panties, making a mess of Kara’s skirt.

“Great, my skirt is going to need dry cleaning because of you, my naughty, tight little fuckhole. You like my cock that much?” Kara grunted as she humped harder, pressing her hips forward, squishing Cat into the soft couch and its pillows.

“Yes! Give me every inch of your cock, please! I need it inside me, any hole, I’m all yours!” She pressed her ass back against Kara as she was humped, increasing the intense pleasure on the tip of Kara’s aching cock. Kara could feel the rapid onset of a powerful orgasm, but she wouldn’t have any of that just yet, not while she was still fully clothed.

Kara dismounted, standing again behind her boss. “You realize how bad you’ve been today, yes? You made me sick with stress, and that needs to be relieved somewhere.”

“I know, I’ve been very bad. I was convinced you were Supergirl, but I was... wrong. Please give me what I deserve! I’m yours to fill with cum!” She sobbed, but Kara knew it was an act to get some thick cock inside her body.

“You need my cum inside your holes that badly? Well tough shit, because disobedient whores like you don’t deserve it.”

Kara readied herself for another round of spanking, smoothing out her skirt and adjusting her glasses. _Smack!_ Her hand stung from the sharp spanking, harder than those before it, making Cat whimper. _Smack!_ Cat’s cheeks were red, covered in Kara’s overlapping handprints from each spanking.

“Had enough yet?” She didn’t wait for an answer, bringing her hand across one cheek and then the other. _Smack! Smack!_ Cat jumped with each, sniffling and sobbing—but in that same exaggerated way, like she was still putting on a show. Kara enjoyed the performance, her lips curling into a satisfied smile as she stared down at her kitten. Cat was so desperate for her dick, and Kara found it kind of adorable—and incredibly sexy—just how hard she was trying.

Kara could taste her nectar wafting through the air, the slightest hint of sweetness a delight to Supergirl’s senses—Cat’s cunt was just so unbelievably wet from the discipline her butt had received. Kara paused for a few moments, letting Cat collect herself, hand poised and ready to administer another slap against those lovely reddened cheeks.

“Well, are you going to be a good girl? You’re not winning any awards with that acting, but I applaud the effort.”

“Yes, I promise…” Cat reached an unsteady hand back toward her rear end, but Kara grabbed her wrist and held it in place. “Please, I’ll be good…” A high pitched whine escaped her throat.

“Don’t disappoint me,” Kara said as she grabbed the handkerchief from the cushion beside them. She grabbed Cat’s other arm and brought her wrists together at the small of her back. Cat whined as Kara wrapped the handkerchief around her slender wrists and tied it off. The knot was tight, and the way Cat squirmed her whole body trying to wriggle free made Kara’s rock solid erection feel somehow even more powerful.

“I’m kind of flattered you thought I was Supergirl. You want to get fucked by her that much?” Cat tensed up, and Kara could smell the fear floating up from her pores. Kara knew she wouldn’t want to make her jealous, but she also knew that lying would be just as bad. Kara quietly giggled to herself, amused at her boss’ predicament.

“I asked you a question!” Kara brought both palms hard across Cat’s asscheeks, eliciting a sharp yelp. Kara pulled her skirt and panties down, kicking them to the side as she gripped her immense cock in one hand, moaning happily at having it unleashed from the tight confines of her clothes.

Kara mounted Cat, still bent over on the couch with her completely soaked panties. Kara slid her cock between Cat’s thighs, slick with fluids leaking out of her sopping wet cunt. Cat gasped and her body spasmed, her thighs delightfully squeezing Kara’s thick erection, sending waves of pleasure dancing up her shaft.

“Fuck, did you get off already, kitten?” Kara thrust forward, her cock easily sliding between Cat’s thighs, twitching in delight as it was coated more in her boss’ warm fluids. She angled it upwards against Cat’s slit, desperately wanting to slam it inside but not wanting to reward Cat too much since she’d been so bad today.

“Yes! I can’t help it when you touch me, Kara… please don’t punish me for that!” She wiggled her hips and moaned, tugging Kara’s cock left and right with her enticing motions.

Kara pressed her cock upwards again, jabbing Cat’s slick panties and making her moan. The contours of her needy cunt beneath the fabric drove her hips back and forth. It felt too good to hold back. It pained Kara to give into her cock’s needs so soon, but Cat’s smooth thighs made her heartbeat rise wildly as she slammed her hips forward again and again. The amazing sound of her pelvis smacking against Cat’s sensitive backside rang out in the office, driving her forward. Both women cried out in pleasure, unashamedly loud. Kara’s cock was ready to burst, twitching uncontrollably each time it slid between Cat’s slick thighs, rubbing against her drenched panties.

“Oh fuck, Kara, right there! Don’t stop!” Cat’s thighs clenched tightly around Kara’s immense girth, and somehow the tight wetness and the feeling of her cock running across Cat’s slick lingerie felt as good as being inside her pussy itself.

The intensity of her cock gliding over Cat’s swollen clit was unbearable. Her thick rod exploded in ecstasy, shooting piping hot cum between her boss’ thighs. Cat’s pussy spasmed against her rod, and Cat mewled as Kara pulled back, squirting thick streams of her seed all over the back of Cat’s hiked-up dress and her black panties.

“Oh fuck,” Kara huffed as her cock painted Cat’s body, spraying yet more cum onto her spanked-raw asscheeks. Her pet sighed contentedly as the warm spunk soothed her skin.

As her cock slowed, she moved in close again and speared her dick at Cat’s covered entrance. The fabric stretched against her sensitive tip, threatening to rip under her might as her cock pumped its last few loads of cum.

Cat jumped in shock at the sudden immense pressure, turning her head back with wide eyes and saliva spilling down her chin. Fuck, Kara loved it when she made her fuckpuppet drool.

Kara untied Cat’s hands and grabbed her by the shoulders, dragging her to the center of her office. She pulled her boss in for a close embrace, their chests heaving against each other.

Their lips drew painfully close, Cat’s warm breath against her lips making her heart flutter. Kara teased a kiss, opening her mouth, Cat opening hers in return.

Kara raised a firm finger between their lips and stared into Cat’s eyes. “Don’t you _ever_ put me through a stressful day like this again. Understood?”

“Yes,” Cat squeaked, sadly whimpering. Tears fell from her eyes and her body felt like it was going to melt under Kara’s fiery gaze, her legs wobbling, making Kara hold her up to keep her from collapsing.

“Good.” Kara surprised herself as she removed her finger blocking their mouths and brought a hand up behind Cat’s head, digging her fingers through her hair, and kissing her at long last. Their first kiss, after all this time. Confusing feelings swirled within Kara’s heart, longing and anger and relief and lust. The sweet taste of Cat’s lips gradually settled her emotions. Cat’s arms scratched at the back of her top, but a flicker of Kara’s tongue made her limbs go completely limp. Kara pulled away from the kiss, the delectable taste of Cat still fresh on her lips.

Kara gently set her down on the ground and laid on top of her, staring into her moistened eyes. An indescribable warmth permeated her being as Cat’s lips begged for another kiss. She desperately wanted to give it to her.

 _Fuck, am I falling in love?_ It hit Kara like a truck, a question that confused her, made her heart ache. She fought to suppress it, channeling everything she had into her cock, which she pressed hard against Cat’s thoroughly soaked underwear.

She pressed forward harder, making Cat’s eyes go wide once again as she shoved her rod at Cat’s entrance, stretching the panties to their limits under her strength.

“Is that even possible?” Cat cried out, an incredulous look painting her features, her pussy quivering against the incredible pressure of Kara’s cock.

Kara responded by spearing forward superhumanly hard, easily ripping right through Cat’s panties and ramming all the way inside her slick pussy, bashing against her cervix. “Apparently,” she said, the sound of Cat’s underwear tearing under her cock’s might still echoing inside her head. She grinned as Cat screamed, and wasted no time in fucking her into the floor of her office. Cat’s walls clenched tight around Kara’s enormous cock as she pounded into her. Cat gritted her teeth and threw her head back, loudly moaning with every thrust jabbing her deepest reaches.

Cat’s pussy quaked uncontrollably, needily clamping down on Kara’s dick. Had she not just ejaculated all over her boss, she knew she’d already be coming again. Kara looked up at the couch as she drilled her fucktoy hard, satisfied with the complete mess they’d made of the piece of furniture. She looked back at Cat, refusing to consider her confusing feelings for the woman as her cock powerfully pistoned deep into her incredible twat.

“Why are you such an exasperating—disobedient—defiant—sexy—bitch?” Each descriptor was punctuated with an especially hard thrust, battering her cock hard against Cat’s cervix harder than she ever had before. Reminding herself of everything that frustrated her about her boss kept her member rock hard and her passions focused on fucking the hell out of the cocksleeve at her mercy.

Cat’s body rocked against the floor under Kara’s rapid thrusts, her eyes glazed over, her pussy spasming so intensely Kara could easily tell she was having a powerful orgasm. Cat moaned loudly, too deep into the throes of rapture to utter anything comprehensible.

The extreme quivering tightness of Cat’s inner walls drove Kara to the edge sooner than she expected, eliciting a gasp from deep within as her cock blissfully twitched. She pulled out before the first spurt, standing over her boss as she erupted with a pleasured sigh.

Kara gripped her shaft, aiming her seed at Cat’s moaning mouth, then forcing her eyes shut as she plastered them closed. She worked her way down Cat’s neck, coating her fancy necklace, staining her expensive dress, careful not to let a single drop near her exposed pussy. Elation filled her body as she stepped forward, the last few loads falling into Cat’s opened mouth. She swallowed and licked her lips, which curled into a smile as she laid there on her office floor, covered in cum with completely ruined clothes.

A laugh burst out of Kara as it donned on her that she’d be the one to have to dry clean Cat’s dress. At least she could get her own skirt cleaned at the same time. What a strange relationship they had developed, she pondered.

“What is it?” Cat asked, her brow furrowing but lips still curled into a smile.

“Nothing. I suppose you’re not the type of cockslut to ever have to worry about cleaning a mess like this.” Kara looked around at the soiled couch and floor, at Cat’s messy dress and necklace. She sighed as it dawned on her that Cat might always be a disobedient, naughty little bitch. Cat’s brow softened and her smile extended to the edges of her face. Kara rolled her eyes as she realized she was right.

On the bright side, this kind of stress relief was exactly what Kara needed, and it felt so right treating Cat to exactly the kind of punishment she deserved and craved.

“Until next time, kitten.” Kara pulled her messy skirt back up her hips and walked out of the office, leaving her boss an absolute mess on the floor. She suppressed any thoughts of love bubbling up into her mind, instead content to delicately touch her lips as she held close to her heart the memory of Cat’s sweet lips against her own.


End file.
